Window frames and panes are used to provide visibility and structure while providing a barrier between an interior and an exterior space. Therefore, windows may provide aesthetic and/or functional purposes. Windows may be incorporated into residential buildings, commercial buildings, mobile dwelling spaces, vehicles, etc. Windows and/or window frames may be pre-assembled and/or assembled on-site during construction of a building. Windows may be connected to other supportive structure of a building and/or vehicle during assembly.